The Saccharine Exposure REDUX
by Marty522
Summary: TU - Trent Edison is now the newest member of the Kids Next Door. To begin the greatest adventure of his life, he's temporarily assigned to Sector V. It's a fresh start, one he's eager to take advantage of. But some things began long ago, and some things are already set in motion...
1. Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Hi all. Been a while. Sorry about that. Allow me to give a relatively brief introduction before we get started:**

**_The Saccharine Exposure_**** was my first jaunt into KND fandom. It was to set the stage for a series I was planning, mixing new faces with old friends. That was quite a goal, considering I hadn't written a real story of any sort in years, I was just getting into KND fandom, I only kinda planned it out in my head, I was rushing it... Needless to say, it kinda fell apart.**

**So now I'm returning to it, to give it the attention it deserves. While it follows the same overall story arc, there's going to be a lot of changes. It's gonna be less crappy, and, you know... complete. Also, it's kind of important for my series. I need to get the foundation properly laid out before I can build on it, right? Sounds like a good idea to me, anyways.**

**If you haven't read this before:**** This story is actually a spinoff of my series. As with the original version, its purpose is to introduce new characters and foreshadow like crazy. It precedes _Storms, Solace, and Sleepovers_, taking place sometime during Season 3 of the show (whereas _SS&S_ happens late Season 5). It takes place in my own AU, dubbed the _Trent Universe_. In the interest of not drawing this out too much, info about the _TU_ at the bottom of the chapter, and on my profile. Please read that before deciding it's not for you. **

**I do have a thing for overly long intro notes, don't I? Ah, well. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

**THE SACCHARINE EXPOSURE (REDUX)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GRADUATION**

* * *

"My fellow operatives and comrades in kiddom, as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, I, Numbuh 362, am honored to welcome you to the Cadets Next Door graduation!"

The girl barely finished her sentence before being overcome by an uproar of deafening applause. Every Kids Next Door operative in the world had gathered in the Moonbase auditorium for the occasion, and there was no shortage of enthusiasm. Behind the Supreme Leader onstage, the dozen graduating cadets were lined up in no apparent order. Each cadet was positively beaming, and none were capable of standing still. And who could blame them? This ceremony was for them, after all.

Every graduation played out very similarly, being mostly the same up until the cadets chose their codenames and got their assignments. Nevertheless, the ritual never failed to raise everyone's spirits. It breathed new life into the organization, introducing a new generation of pioneers, the latest champions of the ever-growing number of kids around the globe keen to join the fight against adult tyranny. The pluckiness of the young inspired the still-but-not-quite-as-young-anymore, reinvigorating them for their cause. No one missed a graduation if they could help it.

Numbuh 362 observed the many faces of her audience until the clamor subsided, at which time she continued her speech. "Inducting each new group of cadets into the Kids Next Door is..."

Indeed, it was awesome, and everyone in the room listened intently to their leader. Well, except for one cadet: a certain Trent Edison. The boy was trying to pay attention, really he was, but the stimulation of it all was overwhelming his attention span. He was finally becoming a KND operative! Sure, all the cadets were thrilled for it, but Trent was a special case. He'd been waiting for this day for years.

Trent didn't think he was anything special. The pale boy was of average height for his age. His dark brown hair was sort of long and unkempt at all times, though he kept it combed off his face. He wore a navy blue zip-up hoodie with sleeves reaching just short of his fingertips, blue jeans, and black & white shoes. A pretty average appearance, if you asked him.

However, Trent was undeniably different from the others: not only was he older- he was 10, by the way- he had worked with the KND for years before even becoming a cadet. Since he's not paying attention to the Supreme Leader's speech anyway, let's take a moment to learn a little of his background.

Starting in preschool, Trent had taken it upon himself to help kids in need, before he had even heard of the Kids Next Door. His actions quickly drew the attention of the members of the nearby Sector NC, who mentioned him to their superiors. Impressed, they wanted to recruit him. Unfortunately, Numbuh 274, the Supreme Leader at the time, wouldn't allow it, for reasons unclear to Trent. Sector NC did propose a deal, though: Trent would forward potential recruits to the KND, and in return, they'd allow him access to certain 2x4 technology. Was Numbuh 274 aware of this? Trent had no idea.

For the next few years, his interactions with the KND were minimal, even with their agreement. On occasion, Trent would be contacted for intel, or maybe met in person, but little else. Whole weeks would go by without any contact with the KND. Still, he was held in high regard by those who worked with him, even operatives outside of Sector NC, including Numbuh 362 herself.

Despite being rejected by the KND, Trent stayed true to his cause. He'd already made his stand alone; he hadn't lost anything. But he would soon learn his first big lesson in human nature: just because no one else started a fight, doesn't mean they won't join in. This lesson presented itself in the form of Lily, a spirited girl who followed him into trouble and refused to walk away. The two became best friends. Eventually, they became known as the "Defenders of the Playground." And as time went on, they weren't the only ones standing up to bullies.

One day, Trent went outside for recess to find Numbuh 362 waiting for him by the monkey bars. She explained that Numbuh 274 had defected, and that she was the new Supreme Leader. She followed this information with a personal invitation for him to join the ranks of the Kids Next Door. Days later, Trent was off to the KND Arctic Base.

"...and they'll be cadets no longer!"

The roar from the crowd snapped Trent back to reality. His smile broadened. The moment was drawing nearer.

"I'd like to begin with a boy who's been standing up for kids since preschool, who I'm proud to finally have up here with us today!" Numbuh 362 spun around to face the cadets, and her eyes met with Trent's. If his smile could possibly widen, it did. "Trent Edison."

Trent could feel a whole bunch of butterflies in his stomach. A flock, maybe? Was that the right word? What else could it be? A swarm? A rabble? A dictatorship? Probably not that last one. What about- oh, right, the ceremony. He needed to walk up to the podium. That's all he needed to it. Darnit, how did these stupid legs work?!

Somehow, Trent managed to find his way to the wooden stand in the center of the stage. As soon as he met Numbuh 362's gaze, she continued. "Trent, do you swear to battle adult tyranny, without pause, without fail, and without rest, except for cookie breaks?"

His mouth hung open for a moment before the first word made its way out. "Cross my heart... and hope to die!"

"Good!" The Supreme Leader motioned at the device between them. "You may now insert your genetic material into the code module, and register with the Super-Incredibly-Big-Computermabob."

Trent almost squealed with anticipation. Almost.

This was it. He straightened his posture as much as he could, raised his left hand to eye level, and then plunged his pointer finger into his nose. He didn't have to fish for long before removing it, revealing the finest booger he had ever picked.

Now, it was time for his acceptance speech. Each new member was encouraged- though not required- to give one. Trent wasn't one for public speaking, but this was a very special occasion, so he figured he should. He stepped forward, looking over the crowd. In the next few years, he hoped to meet every single kid there.

He raised his booger finger high into the air. "With this booger," he announced, surprising himself with the firmness of his own voice, "I proudly join the super awesome treehouse of the Kids Next Door! I will gladly risk all I have, and all I am, to defend my fellow kid from adult tyranny, and anything else that may threaten our freedom! If I fail in my promise, may I be removed from the honorable position I hold, and replaced by a kid who will keep us all free of brussel sprouts and bedtimes without desert!"

He took a step back. "And now, I accept these responsibilities, and choose the codename..." He jammed his finger into the module. "Numbuh 81!"

_"Genetic material accepted,"_ said a computerized female voice. A large, colorful beam burst from the module, shooting straight up into the Super-Incredibly-Big-Computermabob. _"Commencing upload into Super-Incredibly-Big-Computermabob."_

As everyone in the room gaped at the lightshow, Trent and Numbuh 362 smiled at each other. She gave him a slight nod of approval, to which he replied with a nod of appreciation.

A computerize male voice boomed throughout the room. **_"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Operative _**_Numbuh 81**!"**_ (The codename was by the female computer voice.) **_"You shall serve kids everywhere, from your treehouse headquarters on..."_**

Trent tensed, holding his breath. The anticipation almost made him feel sick. He wasn't really sure why, though, since he already knew where he was going.

_"**Kids Next Door Moonbase.**"_

He exhaled as the air filled with applause. Numbuh 362 saluted him. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 81!"

Numbuh 81 enthusiastically returned her salute, his stomach feeling as if it was about to burst from being so full of those darn butterflies. This was the happiest moment of his life. He was finally a KND operative. To think that he had given up hope of this day ever happening...

Perhaps it was meant to be after all.

Trent twisted around and stumbled off to the side of the stage, passing the spotlight off to the next graduate. While Numbuh 362 proceeded with the next cadet, he scanned the crowd, his mind racing.

_So I really went through with it, huh? This is gonna be the best! Hopefully someone will tell me what to do, though... I have NO idea what I'm supposed to do once this is over... aw, I hope I don't get lost on my graduation day! That would be _embarrassing_..._

* * *

"Welcome, Numbuh 747, to the Kids Next Door!"

The ovation following the final inductee was the loudest yet, complimented by a rain of confetti. By this point, Trent had given up trying to figure things out, and was finally able to enjoy the ceremony. He clapped for his fellow inductee with great enthusiasm. Numbuh 747 had impressed him with his piloting skills during their training, and Trent sincerely hoped to work with him in the future. Their eyes met, and Trent shot him a thumbs up.

The cheers went on for just a bit longer than necessary. That was fine. No one was in a rush. The Supreme Leader waited patiently to become audible again.

"Well, that's all of the cadets! I think we've all sat through enough speeches, so I'll just remind you all that the lobby is full of snacks and drinks in honor of the occasion! Good luck out there, everyone. Kids Next Door rules!"

Every kid in the room threw a fist up in the air. "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

* * *

The humming of a hundred individual conversations grew faint and distant. The auditorium was now mostly empty, save for those who climbed up to the stage to meet their new teammates.

Trent was eyeing the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to discover the hand belonged to Numbuh 362. He popped to attention and rendered a crisp salute. "What can I do for you, Miss Supreme Leader, sir, ma'am... sir?"

She giggled, waving her hand dismissively. "It's okay, Trent. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we can be informal when it's just us."

"Alright... Rachel." Trent smirked. "Sooo... I'm not totally sure what I'm supposed to do from here. No one told me what to do after the ceremony."

Rachel's smile faded slightly. "Normally, my Chief of Security would have already been up here. Unfortunately, Numbuh 921 recently turned 13... and I haven't found a replacement yet. But, as far as your orders go, _I_ have your first assignment: until further notice, you are assigned to Sector V. They've been seeing a lot of action recently, so we're sending you in the interest of keeping them from getting too worn out. They're my finest Sector, Trent. You'll be learning from some of the best in the business. The leader is a close friend of mine as well.

"But you'll have to wait to meet them. They were called away five minutes ago to investigate a suspicious transmission."

Trent's expression changed into one of concern. Rachel noticed, and returned a smile to her lips. "It's nothing to be worried about. But, I'd hate to make them to come all the way back here, so I've arranged for Numbuh 522 to take you to their treehouse." She motioned toward a soldier-looking boy off to the side, who waved pleasantly. "You'll wait for them there."

Relieved of his anxiety, at least temporarily, Trent nodded. "Thank you, Rachel." He wanted to say something more, but couldn't seem to find the words.

She extending her hand. "I have full faith in you, Trent. I know you'll make them proud to have you on the team, just like I am."

He accepted her hand, and they shook with a single up and down motion, pausing for a moment before letting go.

"Try to be too nervous. You're here for a reason. And you've earned this... Numbuh 81."

Trent chuckled. "I just wonder if it's for a _good_ reason."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** EDIT: Hey, I drew Trent! The link's at the top of my profile, if you're interested.**

**Hopefully y'all enjoyed that. Not the most exciting opener ever, but, there it is. I'm in the process of organizing and editing the rest of the chapters, so hopefully I'll have you back for them.**

**Right, so, that info about my AU. Since I'm lazy, here's a copy&paste from the opening A/N of _Storms, Solace, and Sleepovers_:**

**_If you're not familiar with me, here's what you need to know: this is the first in a series taking place in an alternate timeline called the Trent Universe. Now, before that scares you off, I ask you to just peek at the appropriate section on my profile; it explains the premise. Basically, most known KND canon holds true. The TU concentrates more on unexplained and unresolved things from the show. With that said, the series centers around an all-new plotline and features some new OCs, and some admitted deviations from canon... it's a fanfic, what do you expect? You don't need to know anything about it beforehand; everything is explained in due time._**

**Aaand that's all I've got for now. If you don't mind leaving a view, I'd love to hear what you think. But if that's not your thing, I still appreciate your taking the time to read my story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**- Marty**


	2. Tired Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****_CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Oh, hey, you're back. Awesome.**

**So, uh, as I'm going through the original chapters, I've come to a conclusion: they kinda suck. I must've ****_really_**** rushed writing 'em. And I don't think I edited them at all. Not even proofread. So many typos. It's true what they say: first drafts usually suck. So, with all that said, I don't encourage checking out the original. Just wait for me to get this one up. lol**

**I wanna take a moment and thank natalie1668. You've supported me since I first started writing here. I do notice, and I do greatly appreciate it. You're awesome.**

**Anywho, let's keep this going.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TIRED INTRODUCTIONS  
**

* * *

According to Numbuh 522, the flight from Moonbase to the Sector V treehouse was "a pretty lengthy one." As one might expect, Trent was restless with anticipation the night before, so he allowed himself to slip off into dreamland in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s copilot seat.

A hand nudged his shoulder, and Trent opened his eyes to see an obscenely ginormous treehouse approaching on the horizon. Trent sort of squeaked, made awkward eye contact with his pilot, and shuffled off to the back of the aircraft. He could have sworn he heard sniggering as he staged his luggage by the hatch.

_This is it! Alright, Trent, these guys are gonna be your new team. Just gotta make sure they don't hate you. Not making weird noises would be a good start... Is he _still _laughing at me?_

The aircraft decelerated. He readjusted his footing as he slipped the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. There was a jolt, complimented by a soft thump. Trent grabbed the duffle bags on either side of him, and the hatch slid open. One deep breath later, he braved a step across the threshold.

On the other side was an enormous hangar. Trent could see numerous aircraft in various states of repair. The hangar itself was mostly featureless, with the notable exception of a door on the back wall. Assuming it to be the exit, Trent headed in that direction.

The roar of its engines announced the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s lifting off. Trent turned and watched until it disappeared into the clouds. Sure, he was accustomed to working with the Kids Next Door's 2x4 technology by that point, but it was still impressive.

As soon as Trent finished his S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-gazing, the hangar door opened, and out stepped a bald, red turtleneck-wearing boy. Perhaps his most defining feature was the pair of sunglasses concealing his eyes. His expression was set, and he had an air of authority about him. Going from Rachel's brief description, this had to be Sector V's commander, Numbuh 1.

Once he closed the distance between them, Trent dropped his bags and saluted. "Sir, Numbuh 81, reporting for duty, sir!"

Numbuh 1 didn't respond. Trent could feel sweat start to form on his brow. Did he say something wrong _already?_ Surely even he couldn't mess up reporting in like that. Did he not look professional? Well, duh, he's ten years old! Wait, did he spill some cheese dip on his hoodie earlier? He couldn't look now; he was still being examined. All he could do was silently lament his earlier decision to swing by the nacho table back at the Moonbase.

Numbuh 1 smiled, returning the salute. "Welcome to my treehouse, Numbuh 81. I'm Nigel Uno, better known as Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Trent offered his hand. "The pleasure's all mine, sir."

Numbuh 1 shook his hand, then crossed his arms in a casual manner. "No need to overdo the formalities, Numbuh 81. We're a very close team here, and I'm just another kid, like you. Besides, you technically outrank me."

"If you say so," Trent replied, looking away at something else.

"Anyway, my apologies for leaving your commissioning early. A situation popped up that required our immediate attention."

Trent nodded. "Yeah, Numbuh 362 mentioned that. Something about the Delightful Children From Down The Lane?"

"That's correct. Our analysts intercepted a transmission of... unusual nature. We reason it was from the Delightful Brats, but were unable to determine a point of origin, so we don't know for certain."

"Do you know who it was sent to?"

"Negative." Numbuh 1 looked at the newcomer over his sunglasses, which was when Trent noticed the bags under his eyes. He must have been exhausted. "At any rate, there's nothing more we can do about it. So, the team is resting right now. It's been rather hectic as of late, as I'm sure you've heard. You'll meet everyone soon enough. Come, let's get you settled in!"

Numbuh 1 led the way out of the hangar and into a long hallway, with scores of doors all along it. Trent couldn't help but wonder what they all could possibly contain. Maybe some of them just led to more hallways. While Trent knew KND treehouses were huge, he had never actually been in one before. He was already amazed.

"So, Numbuh 81, what's your specialty?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking over his shoulder at Trent.

"Well, uh, I'm a 2x4 weapons expert. I'm also a qualified Kids Next Door negotiator. "

"A commando _and_ a negotiator?" Numbuh 1 repeated. "Such an unusual combination, though useful if things don't go your way. Not many candidates get picked for either training, much less both. Hm, I don't believe I caught your name...?"

"Trent. Trent Edison."

Numbuh 1 nodded, but said nothing until they reached the doorway marking the end of the hall. Through it was a large room, the main feature of which being a large TV mounted on the tree trunk in front of three couches. On the TV was a series of really buff dudes throwing heavy stuff around.

"Well, I'm going to go get some shuteye; I'm about to pass out just from standing still. Numbuh 4 will show you to your room. Once again, welcome to the team- and while you're here, we _do_ consider you part of the team. Hopefully we'll be able to keep you around for a while."

With that, Numbuh 1 staggered off toward his room. As if on cue, a short blonde boy in an orange hoodie vaulted over the couch and strode up to him.

"So, you're the support Moonbase sent us, eh? I'm Numbuh 4, and I'm about the awesomest fighter you'll ever meet! So did I hear right? You're a commando? Never met one a' you before. Numbuh 81, right? You can call me Wally!"

Trent felt his shoulders relax a bit. "Wally. I'm Trent. Good to meet you, dude."

"I know. So, your room is a little ways down this hallway. Down past Numbuh 5's room. A pretty nice room; I considered taking it for myself. Here, lemme get one a' them bags for yah!" Wally swiped one of the duffle bags from Trent, threw it over his shoulder, and led the way.

"Thanks, and glad to hear it," Trent replied, lifting the strap of the remaining bag to his right shoulder. He hurried to catch up to Wally. "Anything I should know about this place? Or the other members?"

"Nah, not really. Well... do you like hamsters?"

"Um... I guess. Why?"

"The little tikes are everywhere here! We use 'em to power the treehouse an' stuff, but I think they're nothin' but trouble! Especially Joaquin! Always stealin' my sodas..."

Trent cocked an eyebrow at his stout companion. He found the boy's exasperation at something as small as a hamster to be amusing. But, he doubted a smirk would fare well for him, so he kept it to himself.

"Anyways, I reckon you've only met Numbuh 1 so far. Weeellll, Numbuh 2 is an expert with all 2x4 tech. He's a good bud o' mine. but look out for his jokes: they'll make you wanna hurt someone. Usually him."

Trent noticed a door on his right which displayed a large "5" on it in red paint. He could've been wrong, but he was willing to bet thast was Numbuh 5's room. Call it a hunch.

"Numbuh 3 is the girliest girl ever. It's sickening. Loves her stuffed animals and _Rainbow Monkeys_ and crud like that." Wally pretended to gag. "Careful she doesn't drag you into one a' her tea parties. Yah might not make it out alive.

"Lastly, there's Numbuh 5. She's next in charge, after Numbuh 1. She's kinda hard to describe. I think she likes to keep secrets, since she's a spy an' all, but she won't tell me. She can be kinda mean sometimes, so don't get on her bad side. I think it runs in her family. She's a pretty cool sheila, though. I'm glad she's here.

"Well, here we are!" The door before them already had the number "81" painted on it in red. "I went ahead and marked it for yah." He kicked the door, it hissed open, and in they went.

Trent marveled at the size of his room. It looked to be two stories tall, and large enough to fit a small house. Every surface was the same treehouse wood, except for the wall to Trent's left, which was one big window. In the center of the window wall was a door leading out to a small balcony, which only extended out a few meters in any direction. Back in the main room, on the far side, there were a couple of dressers, a closet, a large bed, and a nightstand. There was also another door, which led into a private bathroom.

"You can do whatever yah want with it, since you'll probably be here a while." Wally strode over to the bed and tossed the duffle bag onto it. "Not really sure what else to tell yah. You'll get used to how things work 'round here real quick. But if yah get a cravin' for a good fight, lemme know, alright?"

Trent was still ambling across the room, his mouth open and his eyes darting around everywhere.

"Yeah... yeah, will do."

Wally grinned, and headed off without another word.

Trent decided not to waste time, unzipping the first duffle bag and promptly dumping his clothes all over the bed. As he grabbed the next bag, he heard the door hiss open for Numbuh 4, and listened for the second hiss of it shutting.

But it didn't come. He looked over to see the reason, and found it to be a girl standing in the threshold. The obvious descriptor would be her slightly overlarge red hat. Her eyes were concealed in shadow by the bill of the cap, but her lips bore a warm smile.

"Trent Edison. Mind if Numbuh 5 comes in?"

Trent shrugged, perhaps a little too hastily to come across as nonchalant. "Please, be my guest."

Numbuh 5 ambled over to him, presumably examining him as she did. Trent tried his best not to tense up or look away. The latter was pretty easy, since the red cap intrigued him. For some reason, it seemed... familiar.

"Numbuh 5 is aware of yo' history. My sister was a big supporter of yours when you first started yo' little operation. Heh, Numbuh 5 knew she'd see you join up one day. Heroes such as yo'self belong in the Kids Next Doors."

Trent could feel his cheeks begin to burn. "What? No. Nah, uh... I just did what... fought some bullies, retrieved kids' crayons... nothing big. Calling me a hero is a _ginormous_ exaggeration!"

"A lotta kids would disagree. Yah don't hafta save the world from endin' to be a hero. Sometimes rescuin' a little girl's Rosie Rainbow Monkey from the class bully is all it takes to become her hero. Sometimes, all that matters is that you _try_."

"Err, maybe. But I'm still not a hero. Just trying to be a good guy, yah know?"

She smirked. "That's what Numbuh 5 said. You've done a good job so far. And yo' modest, too. Numbuh 5 likes. The name's Abigail Lincoln, by the way. 'Abby' will do just fine."

Trent furrowed his brow. "Lincoln... One of the first KND operatives I ever met was Numbuh 11, Cree Lincoln. She was really cool. Looked a lot like you, even the hat."

Numbuh 5 removed her hat and studied it for a moment. Trent took this opportunity to get a better look at her. She really did look like her sister, even without the hat. Also, Numbuh 11 had a certain vigor about her, a trait Numbuh 5 also seemed to possess. It something Trent was rather fond of.

"Yeah, this used to be hers. She gave it to me. That was a long time ago, though. Since then, she's... well, she's a teenager now. Defected before her decommissionin'. Now she's one of our greatest enemies."

Trent's eyes widened. "Wow, that... I-I sorry, I-I didn't know..."

She shrugged, donning her cap. "Numbuh 5 ain't worried about it. Cree made her choice."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Abby. I'm Trent Edison. Er, but you already knew that. Codename: Numbuh 81."

Numbuh 5's smirk returned. "Numbuh 81. Operative in the Kids Next Door. About time. You've earned it, and then some.

"Well, Numbuh 5 just wanted to make yo' acquaintance before she turned in. Totally worth waitin' up. My room's right down the hall if yah need anything. Just remember: while you're here, this is your treehouse, too. So make yo'self nice an' comfy."

"Thanks, Numbuh 5. I think I'm fine right now. Go get some sleep."

"Heh, don't gotta tell Numbuh 5 twice. See yah tomorrow, _Numbuh 81_."

* * *

_I guess that's as good an idea as any. It's not like I _need _to use all this space._

Chuckling to himself, Trent slid off his bed, and strode over to his bathroom. He flipped the on the lights, and turned to the mirror.

_Look at this guy. Numbuh 81, Kids Next Door special forces. He doesn't look it, does he? Or... do I? I guess I haven't met any of the other commandos yet... I wonder what they're like..._

He grinned to himself. He wasn't a particularly proud individual, but he was currently infected with an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Still, tooting his own horn wasn't really his game, so he flipped the lights off and exited the bathroom.

He froze in his tracks. The scene before him was... bewildering. The floor of his room, empty just moments before, was now covered with... hamsters. This was definitely a first for him.

"Um... hi?"

A tan-colored hamster scampered out of the crowd, coming right up to his feet. They exchanged glances for a moment, before Trent remembered his chat with Wally. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of glazed almond. He knelt down and offered it to the lead hamster.

"Joaquin, right?"

Joaquin jumped up down excitedly, then turned to the others, who did the same. Joaquin turned back to Trent, waved, squeaked something that sounded suspiciously like "Bye bye!" and followed the others as they filtered out of the room. As suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone.

_That was odd. At least they like me, I think._

* * *

**_A/N:_**** In the interest of keeping these chapters at a decent length, I'm splitting up some of the chapter's from the original.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Marty**


	3. More Tired Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Oh, look, the next chapter's ready. Cool.**

**So, remember how this is a redux? Here's the thing: I'm able to get through these first chapters pretty quickly because I'm basically just editing 'em, fixing mistakes and adjusting the flow and whatnot. Plot-wise, they're fine. But the later chapters- pretty much the whole second half of the story- are gonna need to be rewritten. That'll take a little more time to do. So don't get the wrong impression when progress slows.**

**Moving on...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: MORE TIRED INTRODUCTIONS**

* * *

Judging from the orangeness of the light flooding the room, Trent reckoned it was getting late. And that made him hungry. At least, it reminded him that he was hungry. This treehouse had a kitchen somewhere, and it was his new mission in life to find it. (He took his appetite very seriously.)

He flipped off the lights and exited the room. After a moment of reflection, he decided that left was right. Er, that it was the correct direction, that is. When he passed by Numbuh 5's room, he knew he was on the right track. The rest of the hallway was unremarkable, with only the occasional unmarked door to gawk at as he passed. Finally, he reached the TV room, which was now dark and deserted. Numbuh 4 must have turned in. Trent looked around, and sure enough, there was the doorway to the kitchen.

The refrigerator was his target. He swung the door open, and was rewarded with an impressive collection of junk food, desserts, sodas, and juices. It was glorious, and the sheer anticipation made his stomach rumble. Would the others mind if he helped himself? Heck, with all that, would they even notice? They _did_ tell him to make himself at home... So that settled that. But where to start?

He grabbed a soda and popped it open while he deliberated. After some time, he decided on the remaining half of a pepperoni pizza, still in the box. A true meal of champions. He liberated it from the second shelf, shut the door, and headed over to the table nearby.

As he sat down, another figure slipped into the kitchen behind him. The refrigerator door peeled open and slammed shut, as were cabinet doors; glasses clanged together, floorboards creaked, and someone yawned. Our hero remained blissfully unaware, though, as he reveled in the spoils of his plundering.

It wasn't until he swallowed the last bite that a particularly loud floorboard announced the visitor's presence. While Trent wasn't exactly worried about some villain breaking into the treehouse to disrupt his snack, he was still taken aback. How had someone gotten that close, in an empty room, without him noticing? Plus, he still hadn't met everyone, so he didn't know what to expect.

Braving the unknown, he spun around to face the newcomer. Standing there in an oversized purple nightshirt and yellow fuzzy slippers was an Asian-looking girl, whose messy hair gave the impression that she had recently woken up. She had a glass of milk in her hands, and a cyan Rainbow Monkey in similar attire tucked under her right arm. Her head was cocked slightly to the side, undoubtedly wondering who this strange boy was eating her pizza. All Trent could think about was how incredibly cute this girl was. And... were his ears on fire? They felt like they were on fire.

He did eventually realize they were both just staring. Seeing as this _was_ her treehouse, it was her right to stare. Trent figured it would be a good idea to say something. "Um... hi."

"Hiii. Youuu are not one of us, are you?" Her words dragged, almost slurring, probably from a combination of sleepiness and confusion.

"I... Ha, uh, n-no. I guess I'm not."

"Oh..."

More awkward silence. Maybe an introduction would help things along.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi."

"Hi. Uh, no-" He cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, Trent. Err, I just got here. Like, from the Moonba-"

The girl's face lit up. "_Oooh_, you're you!"

"Uh... yeah. Me"

The girl giggled, walking over and setting her glass on the table. She tenderly placed her Rainbow Monkey in the seat next to him, and climbed into the chair on the opposite side. "Naw, I mean, you're Numbuh 81! Numbuh 5 told me you were coming. It's nice to meet you! I'm Numbuh 3, but you can call me Kuki!"

Trent was oblivious to the stupid grin that found its way his face. His social ineptness was in full blast; he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He reached for the next piece of pizza, only to realize he'd already finished it. So much for that.

Numbuh 3 took a long drink from her cup before turning back to him. "So how much do you love Rainbow Monkeys?"

Well, it was a better conversation starter than he had offered. "Uh... they're pretty nice, I... guess?"

Numbuh 3 leaned in toward her colorful companion, as if it were speaking to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled to herself. "Mr. Beddy-Bye Rainbow Monkey says you don't _really_ like Rainbow Monkeys. That's okay, though. Some boys don't. Like Numbuh 4."

Trent thought back to Wally gagging at his own mention of Rainbow Monkeys. That seemed like a reasonable statement to him. Still, he was a little disappointed with himself: it was his first talk with the girl, and he was caught lying about caring about Rainbow Monkeys. Not a good way to make friends with a girl.

"Well, _I _love them. I love every stuffed animal, really. And hamsters, and furry kitty cats, and..."

She spent the next few minutes spouting off every cute and adorable thing she liked, which seemed to be just about everything soft and fluffy. Trent had no problem with girls being girly, but even he started feeling a little queasy. Still, he did his best to be polite. She was very enthusiastic about this list. He got the impression she was a very enthusiastic person in general. She seemed like a great girl...

"...and Arthurt the cat, and Chibi the cat, and Botan the boar- well, when he was a cute little piglet, anyway. Oh, I think you get the point!"

Trent snapped back to reality. Apparently his endeavor to pay attention was doomed from the start. He met her gaze, and realized she had the most remarkable eyes. Her irises were violet. Trent had only ever met one other person with such an eyes. He also noticed that she was smiling at him. She had such a cute smile.

Trent snapped back to reality, for real this time. "Yeah, I get it." He forced a chuckle. "So what are you doing up right now? Everyone else was super tired earlier. Aren't you?"

"Yeeeaaahhh, but I took a nap on the flight back from the last mission. I'm still tired, but I got thirsty. So I got some warm milk. That helps people sleep, right?" Trent nodded, and she took another swig of her milk. "Sooo, tell me about yourself!"

"Me? Well, um, I've been in the Kids Next Door since... since this morning... and I'm a comm-"

"No, silly," Numbuh 3 interrupted pleasantly, "I mean about _you_!"

Trent reconsidered his answer. "WelI, uh, I like video games, and... and playing outside, and... snow. Yeah, I really like snow! I'm not a fan of the beach, though. Not that I've ever... been. Um... I'm pretty boring, actually. N-nothing special. You'll see..."

"Naw!" She waved her hand- or sleeve, rather- at him. "I think you're really cool!"

Trent tugged at his collar, amazed at this girl's ability to make the room temperature feel like it was rising. "Thank you, Number 3. I think you're really cu- uh, _cool_, too."

_Smooth, dummy._

She giggled again. She probably did that a lot, though. Surely she didn't notice anything. Still, this wasn't going as well as Trent would have hoped. Maybe he should just go back to his room and wait until he was more interesting to try again. That was a reasonable plan, right?

"Ugh..."

The two looked to the doorway, where a chubby boy stood, wavering a little. He was sweaty and had numerous oil stains on his blue button-up shirt and brown pants. He sported an aviator's cap and goggles, which Trent thought was an odd combination with the rest of his wardrobe. But what did Trent know about fashion?

"Numbuh _twooo_! Why are you still awake?! Numbuh 1 told you to go to bed as soon as we landed!"

Numbuh 2 shook his head. "Hadta fix the fuel pipe beforeitstartedleakingagain..." He mumbled that last part. He then looked over at Trent, as if just realizing he was there. "Oh. Hi. I'm Hoagie. Numbuh 2. I fix stuff."

With that, he hobbled off into the night. Trent and Numbuh 3 looked after him for a few seconds before exchanging glances.

"Sooo..." Numbuh 3 downed the last little bit of milk in her cup. "Yeah. That was Numbuh 2."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

Numbuh 3 yawned. stretching, and then stared at him with heavy eyes. Her pep was fading fast.

Trent couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "The warm milk kicking in already?"

She didn't react right away. A few seconds passed before her eyes widened. "Huh?"

He grinned. "G'night, Numbuh 3."

"Oh... okay." She lowered herself out of her seat. "And I told you, call me Kuki!"

Trent's ears reddened again. "Okay. Good night... Kuki."

Kuki giggled. "Good night, Trent! Sleep tight! Sweet dreams! And... stuff..."

Trent watched her stagger out of the room, now fully aware of the smile he was wearing. He was keen to become better friends with her.

He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Sleepiness was contagious. Maybe he would turn in early tonight. Not that he really had anything else to do. Either way, his business in the kitchen was finished. He got to his feet, and something blue caught his eye: Kuki's Beddy-Bye Rainbow Monkey still in the chair. He gingerly picked it up, and ran to the doorway,

_Uh-oh. I need to go after her! Which way is it to her room? Man, would it kill these guys to put up some signs?! I'll never find her room! Ugh... Well, she'll probably be asleep by the time I find her... I guess I'll just hold onto it and give it back tomorrow. Yeah, first thing tomorrow!_

* * *

As Trent lay in his bed, he mind was racing. No longer was he a cadet, but a commissioned Kids Next Door operative! And not just any operative, but a _commando_! And, to start off his career, he was working with Sector V, which was apparently something of a legend within the KND. Numbuh 1 would have high expectations of Trent. Rachel certainly did. Same for the rest of them, probably. Still, not bad for a first day.

His old acquaintance, Numbuh 11, was now an enemy. Such a talented kid... turned evil. How could that even happen? Whatever it was, it happened with Numbuh 274 as well. Was this a common thing? How many other defectors were there? Were they related?

Trent took a deep breath as he realized that, even after years of an alliance with the KND, he knew nothing of who they really were, what they really did. He knew almost nothing about them, or what was going on in the world.

_What have I gotten myself into? Can I really do this? What if I can't? What if... what if I fail everyone? _

He rolled over, and stared at the Beddy-Bye Rainbow Monkey perched on his nightstand. A smile slowly formed on his lips.

_Maybe I'll be fine._

* * *

**_A/N:_**** I'll be honest, I donno where, when, or why the whole "Kuki has violet eyes" thing got started, but the fandom generally seems to agree on it, and nothing canon says otherwise, so, what the hay, I'll go with it.**

**- Marty**


	4. Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** A neutron walks into a bar and asks how much for a drink. The bartender says, "For you? No charge!"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: BREAKFAST**

* * *

Though his eyes were still closed, Trent could tell the sun was up. Its rays never waited for permission to enter the room, they just sort of barged in. And the light made it very difficult to sleep in. Rude, yes, but what can you do?

At any rate, that wasn't the issue. Trent had gotten more than enough sleep, and was already fully awake. He just needed to get up; needed to open his eyes. But once he did, where would he be? He remembered falling asleep in his very own room in the Sector V treehouse. Was that a dream? If it was, it was definitely the best he'd ever had. But he didn't want it to be. The other room was hardly a place he wanted to ever wake up in again...

A voice spoke from somewhere in his head. _"Sometimes, you just need to do things before you can talk yourself out of it. But you know that, right? It's what got you here, isn't it?"_

Trent's eyes shot open. Like flipping the lights on in a dark room, it took him a couple of seconds to process what he saw. And when he did, he smiled.

_For once, I _wake up_ to the good dream._

A knock at the door. Trent hastily threw his sheets off his legs and jumped out of bed. The floor was cool, but his socks kept his feet warm. He checked to make sure he was, in fact, wearing pants, and then turned his head to the Beddy-Bye Rainbow Monkey sitting on his nightstand.

_Might be Numbuh 3 looking for this._

He took it in hand, then staggered over to the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The door slid open on its own, and Trent found himself face-to-face with Kuki, who bore an expression of concern. They both stood motionless for a moment, before her eyes spied something special.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" she exclaimed, seizing the plushie and squeezing it tight. Trent tried to force a grin. "I must've been _really_ tired and left him at the table last night! I didn't even notice until I woke up this morning. I started to worry when I couldn't find him, and then I remembered talking with you, and thought you might have picked him up. And I was right!"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't wanna leave him sitting there. Not that I thought anyone would take it here in the treehouse, but, um... I-I was gonna give him back last night, b-but you were really sleepy, and I didn't wanna wake you up, so I figured I'd wait until morning, which-"

Kuki raised her finger to his lips, her sleeve almost covering his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Thank you, Trent, for picking him up and keeping him safe."

_See? You're being paranoid again. Stop being stupid._

"So, are you hungry?" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. She giggled. "I guess that answers that. Come on, let's get some breakfast!"

"Alright!" Trent took a step, then looked down at himself. He was still in his pajamas. "Err... lemme get dressed first."

"Okay! I'll wait out here."

"Heh, uh, okay. I'll be quick."

Trent disappeared back into his room. And when he emerged a minute later, Kuki was still standing there, arms wrapped around her Rainbow Monkey. She really was quite cute.

"Shall we?" Trent offered. She nodded, and the two headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's entirely possible that the transmission was genuine! Something like that would _definitely_ be worth keeping quiet. And who knows what our scientists are doing-"

"Really, Numbuh 2, you think such a... a _ludicrous..._ _rumor_ from some random-"

"Numbuh 5's gotta agree with Numbuh 2 on this one. Something just ain't addin' up. Whoever sent it knows somethin'; if not about the Kids Next Door, then somethin' else that made them send that transmission. If it is a lie, why tell someone about it? And if it _is_ true-"

Numbuh 1 slammed his fist down on the table. "It's _not_ true!"

As you can see, by the time Trent and Kuki entered the scene, a heated argument was already raging. Numbuhs 2 and 5 sat next to each other at the table, with Numbuh 1 sitting directly across from them. The two sides looked quite annoyed with each other. Numbuh 4 sat at the head of the table, eating his cereal in silence, appearing impartial to either side. In fact, he didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kuki greeted loudly, waving and making her way to the cupboard. The others mumbled a collectively incoherent response as they momentarily turned their attention back to their Rainbow Munchies. Trent offered a small wave and an awkward grin, which went unnoticed.

The two sat down between Numbuhs 1 and 4; Trent next to Numbuh 1 and Kuki next to Numbuh 4. The Aussie boy looked over at them, as if just noticing they were in the room.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Kuki asked, pouring cereal into her bowl.

"Remember that transmission yesterday?" Numbuh 2 asked. Kuki nodded. Trent didn't. "You know what a _Nectar Speck_ is, don't you, Numbuh 81?"

"Ummm, no. Should I?"

"Should you?!" Numbuh 4 snorted, suddenly awake, as though he had been in the conversation all along. "Every kid knows the legend of the Nectar Speck! What, were yah too busy cleanin' your room for your parents or somethin'?!"

"No..." Trent turned his attention to his bowl,

Numbuh 1 pointed his spoon at Numbuh 4. "It's a _fairy tale_. In short, it's supposed to be the most mouth-watering, sweetest, delicious candy ever to exist."

"The _legend_," Numbuh 2 continued, shooting his leader an angry look, "claims that it's made from the mystical _fourth flavor!_"

"The fourth flavor?" Trent repeated. "Isn't that just a legend in itself?"

"Nope. It's real, alright. Numbuh 5 has tasted it herself, and, mm-_MM_ is it taste-y-licious!" She licked her lips at the thought, as Trent's eyes widened in amazement. Questions began popping up in his head, but that train of thought derailed as Numbuh 2 continued.

"The sugar levels in this candy were absurdly high. Just a _single lick_ would cause any kid to overload and crash into a sugar coma!"

Numbuh 1 dropped his spoon into his now-empty bowl with a loud clank. "Anyway, the transmission the other day claimed the Kids Next Door has not only discovered a Nectar Speck, but is using it to developing some kind of super-candy, which would induce a sugar rush we can only compare to what adults receive from coffee, only much greater."

Trent blinked. Several times. "That's, uh... that's one heck of an accusation."

"Yeah!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed through a full mouth. "And while I don't always buy into stuff like that, we've seen weirder things."

"And we've been wrong about more plausible things!" Numbuh 1 retorted. "There's no proof! We have absolutely no reason to believe any of it! Also, the Kids Next Door would never resort to such appalling tactics! How could you even think that? Am I right, Numbuh 81?"

Trent almost choked. He had almost forgotten his role in all this. He was there to work. "Well, uh... what else do we know about that message? Who sent it? And who was it for?"

"Dunno who sent it," Numbuh 4 answered. "Numbuh 1 reckons it was meant for the Delightful Dweebs From Down The Lane, though."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause Numbuh 1 _always_ suspects the Delightful Dorks," Numbuh 5 muttered.

"_For good reason!_"

Numbuh 2 chuckled, but reverted to his serious face when he looked back to Trent. "The thing is, this is either a huge problem, or it's nothing at all. I'm sure you can figure out why."

Trent pondered this for a moment. "Because... if the KND was working on such a project... then it would be highly classified. Only kids involved with it would even know about it. Which means someone would have to be in pretty deep to get a hold of that information!"

"Which would never happen," Numbuh 1 growled, still glaring at Numbuh 5. "Still, to be safe, I checked. There have been _no_ security leaks reported! And no one could have possibly stolen information from a Top Red Level 3 secret lab without us knowing!"

"Maybe they didn't steal it, then." Trent's voice was calm, but still managed to silence the group. He thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Suppose the message _was_ telling the truth... What if there's a rogue faction in the KND, and the message was an attempt to expose it?"

A minute passed before Numbuh 1 spoke. "Numbuh 81... how could you even humor such a... _preposterous_ idea?"

"We have to consider all the possibilities, Numbuh 1. Even the preposterous ones."

Another minute of silence.

"I suppose that _could_ be possible," Numbuh 1 conceded, "But we still have no evidence that there _is_ anything more to this. For all we know, that transmission was just a stupid prank being played on us by Tommy or something."

"Who?"

"My little brother," Numbuh 2 groaned.

"Oh. Does he does this kinda stuff?"

"He's done worse."

Red light flooded the room, flashing in sync with a blaring siren. After a second's lag, the operators' experience kicked in: they kicked away from the table, leaping to their feet and sprinting out of the room. A moment later, they were all assembled in front of the massive screen in the control room.

The display of static gave way to the image of Numbuh 60. Behind him, Trent could see numerous KND operatives running around and boarding various ships. _"Sector V, this is Numbuh 60, do you copy?!"_ He was practically yelling in an attempt to remain audible over the commotion. The clamor of people shouting and aircraft powering up and taking off all but drowned out his voice.

"I copy, Numbuh 60!" Numbuh 1 announced. "What's going on?"

_"Numbuh 362 has been kidnapped!"_

Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 gasped. Trent's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! How did this happen?"

_"The Supreme Leader was en route to Moonbase after a school fieldtrip when she reported being ambushed by unknown forces!"_

"Do you know her current location?"

_"That's affirmative! But there's more to it! When we scrambled interceptors from Moonbase, they came under attack! By _teenagers!_ And now there's a whole dang fleet attacking Moonbase as we speak!"_

Numbuh 1 slammed his fist down on the console. "Teenagers... I should've known! Roger that, Numbuh 60, we're on our way to join the fight!"

_"That's a _negative, _Numbuh 1! Our forces in space are taking care of the teenage fleet, and we've got more than enough help on the way! But it'll be some time before we can divert anyone to recover Numbuh 362! Your sector is the only one in a position close enough to reach that spacecraft before we lose it from our scanners! That's why I need your team to cut it off before we lose track of 'em!_

_"I'm sending you their current coordinates and trajectory. Don't fail me, Sector V! Numbuh 60, out!"_

Static.

Numbuh 1 turned to his team. "You heard the boy! _Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!_"

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aw shnap, it's about to get real in here.**

**- Marty**


	5. The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Time for a longer chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE RESCUE**

* * *

Before he knew it, Trent was sitting in the back of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., gazing out the window as they sped towards their objective. Each operative was already in their space suit, helmet donned, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. They were already outside Earth's atmosphere; Trent could only see the speckled blackness of space. While the others seemed to have adjusted to space flight, Trent kept shifting in his seat. It wasn't that he was nervous-though he thought he probably should have been-so much as he was less than comfortable with the idea of being a makeshift astronaut. Sure, if someone was in danger, then he would be whatever he needed to be. But that didn't mean he'd like with it.

He inspected his weapon for the tenth time. It was a modified KND B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. firearm. This variant, which he referred to as a B.A.T.T.L.E.C.A.P., was significantly more powerful, and fired blue lasers instead of the KND's usual red or green. It was his own design, and was commonly used by the Defenders of the Playground back home. You see, they worked alone more often than not, and were relatively few in numbers, so they felt it necessary to modify their KND-supplied equipment for their circumstances. This, however, was kept secret from the KND; their relationship was already unstable, and no one wanted to lose their supply line, or worse.

_Looks like everyone has their own trust issues._

"There it is!" Numbuh 2 yelled. "Hope everyone's ready to crash another teenage party, 'cause-"

The sentence was cut short by metal tubes dropping from the roof, encasing each operative into individual drop pods. Trent clenched the sides of his seat with the tightest grip he could manage. Seconds later, with a flash and a loud pop, he knew he was flying through space. This model of pod didn't feature windows, so he had no idea what he was speeding toward, or when he would hit it.

The answer to the latter was not long at all. His flight couldn't have been more than 10 seconds before he felt the bottom of his pod slam into something solid.

_Gotta be the hull._

He seized his weapon and jumped off his seat, using his legs to suspend himself above it. A split second later, there was a sharp drilling sound, and the foundation of the pod dropped out. Trent listened and watched for a moment, then dropped. He rolled to the side, and stayed as low as possible as he scanned his surroundings, weapon raised and ready to fire.

He found himself in an intersection between rows of shelves in a dimly lit storeroom. The ceiling wasn't very high, but the walls were far enough apart that he couldn't even tell how long or wide the room was.

"Looks like a storage room." Trent was startled by the sudden noise, even though he immediately recognized Numbuh 5's voice. She walked up to him, scanning their surroundings. Both of them removed their helmets, There was a strange smell, but it was too faint for him to place it. It did seem familiar, though...

"Yeah... but it looks empty."

"Hmm..."

_"Over here!"_

The two looked in the direction of Numbuh 1's voice. They couldn't see him from their current spot. Trent took point and headed down the nearest row. He spotted Kuki several rows down. She waved, he waved back, and they grouped up. They continued forward, until they found the rest of the boys with their guns trained on the door.

"Alright, guys," Numbuh 1 whispered. "Here's the plan: myself, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 81 will find and release Numbuh 362. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5, you'll follow Numbuh 2 to the hangar and secure us a safe passage out of here! I don't think they counted on us being here, so we should be in and out before anyone knows what's going on."

Everyone nodded. Numbuh 2 punched the control panel. The door slid open, leading into the middle of a hallway. Nigel poked his head in, gave a thumbs-up, then took off down the right side.

Trent and Kuki followed close behind. They rounded a corner. Then another. Then another.

"Um, N-Numbuh 1?" Kuki panted as Nigel came to halt in a four-way intersection. "How do you know where to go?"

"Numbuh 2 gave me an estimated location of the brig judging from the exterior of the vessel. This spacecraft is pretty small; we're already almost there!"

"Oh. Sooo... You don't _really_ know where you're going?"

"We'll see."

Trent followed his teammates from a few feet behind, paying careful attention to the walls and occasionally glancing over his shoulder. The lack of a welcoming party was convenient at first, but with every corner they turned, Trent felt his heart sink lower and lower. Finally, he felt the need to say something. "Erm, Numbuh 1?"

"Not now. I think I've found it! Get ready!"

Trent took another look around, then fell into place on the opposite side of the door from Numbuh 1. He nodded, slapped the control panel, and they swept through the doorway.

It was a small room, with a single control panel in the center, and two holding cells facing each other from opposite sides of the room. Both had lasers in place of metal bars. Numbuh 1 checked the left one, and Trent went to the right. It was dark, but he could see a figure curled up in the far corner, facing away from him.

_Rachel!_

"Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed behind him. "Are you alright?"

Trent looked over his shoulder to see the Supreme Leader in the opposite cell, rubbing her head as she approached the front of her cage. "Yeah, I'll... I'll be..." Her eyes suddenly widened as something occurred to her. "Wait, no! _No!_ You have to leave!"

"Not without you, Numbuh 362! Numbuh 3, hurry and get these cells open!"

"Okay!"

Trent turned to face Rachel. "What happened? How were you-"

_Wait... If Numbuh 362 is there... then who's behind me?_

He spun back around. A pair of bloodshot eyes were glaring at him, mere inches away. Trent yelped, stumbling backward and raising his weapon. He blinked a few times, then realized the cell's occupant was just a boy, albeit an angry-looking one. The pale stranger wore a gray army-style jacket over a black shirt, black jeans and combat boots. Jet-black hair drooped down from underneath a grey watch cap, almost shoulder length. He looked old enough to be a teenager. His colorless appearance, combined the glare on his slim face, brought Trent to a conclusion: he didn't want to friends with this boy.

"Who're you?" Trent demanded. The boy continued to glared at him.

"That's Numbuh 08," Rachel answered, an unmistakable hint of irritation in her voice. "He's... helping with a project."

"Well, we'll have you both out in just a moment! What were you saying, Numbuh 362?"

The color drained from Rachel's face. "Oh, you have to leave me! Get your team out of here, Numbuh 1!" She looked over at Kuki, who was tapping away on the control panel. "Numbuh 3, I order you to cease your efforts and-"

"Belay that order!" Nigel interrupted. "What on earth's gotten into you?!"

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, looking frantically around the room. Trent and Numbuh 1 exchanged baffled glances.

"It's not the teenagers! I mean, it is, but… This ship, i-it... there's no one here! It's empty! They threw us in here, then left! I don't know where it's supposed to be going, but it's been programmed to self-destruct if anyone tries to-"

"Done!"

Kuki's exclamation seemed to freeze Rachel in place. The lasers confining her dissipated, but she didn't move.

Numbuh 1 eyed her over the top of his sunglasses. "If anyone tries to... what?"

Rachel seized Nigel by the forearm, screamed "JUST RUN!" and sprinted to the exit. Trent glanced back at Numbuh 08, who sneered before taking off after the other two.

Everything began to shake. There was a loud rumbling. The rest of Rachel's warning became apparent to Trent: the self-destruct mechanism must have been merged with the containment cell release.

_Whoever's behind this wanted to make sure there'd be no escapes, one way or another!_

Trent and Kuki tailed the others. They made it around the fist corner before the first explosion sent them flying off their feet. As Trent pushed himself back up to his feet, he observed the rapidly deteriorating condition of his surroundings: flames were bellowing out of fissures appearing all over the walls, sparks sprang out from every control panel and light socket, the deck was beginning to deform in places, and the ceiling was already beginning to collapse.

The first three had already disappeared around the next corner. He needed to catch up. He couldn't afford to get lost now!

"Numbuh 81..."

He spun around. Kuki was sprawled on the deck, her legs pinned under a fallen pipe. He tossed his weapon as he slid over next to her. She didn't look to be in pain, but it was clear she was unable to move. Unfortunately, the pipe was rather large, and didn't budge when he tried to lift it. He stepped back, and met her gaze. The streams of tears running down her cheeks seemed to glow in the orange light.

"D-Don't leave me! Trent!"

He began to panic. He didn't have time to go for help. But he couldn't just _abandon_ her!

A clanking caught his attention. A small metal rod had fallen from the ceiling, coming to rest on the deck at his feet. Trent stared at it for a moment, then snatched it up. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Numbuh 3, get ready to move when I raise this up, okay?"

Kuki nodded, though continued sobbing. Trent jammed the rod under the fallen pipe. With all his strength, he managed to leverage it off of his friend. But it was tough. Trent closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his weight on the rod. It was getting heavier every second. He clenched his teeth. He _had_ to hold on.

"I-I'm out!"

Trent released his grip, and the pipe crashed through the deck. He dropped down to Kuki's side. "How bad are you hurt?" He examined her legs. "No obvious injuries. Don't see anything serious."

"I'm... I'm okay."

"C'mon, we gotta go."

She pushed herself up, but collapsed into Trent's arms almost immediately. "_Owwy!_"

"Kuki?!"

She grit her teeth for a moment, more tears streaming from her eyes. "I... I don't think I can walk!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you outta here!"

In one surprisingly swift motion, he swept her up in his arms, spun around, and took off after the others. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as he did his best to navigate the deteriorating corridors. He managed to get them back to the first hallway. There, he saw Numbuh 4 standing in the doorway at the far end.

"Come on!" Wally cried out, "This whole place is about to blow sky high! Er, space high? Sky higher? Space- Oi, what happened to you two?!"

"I hurt my legs! Numbuh 81 saved me!"

The frequency of the explosions was increasing. Trent held Kuki as tightly as he could; it was all he could do to protect her from flying debris, which was pelting his back and face as he ran through a gauntlet of deconstruction. The entrance to the hangar seemed forever away, but they reached it safely.

Inside the hangar, Nigel and Abby were standing by next to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. The two waved them on and shouted at them to hurry. Abby helped Trent board the transport with the injured girl in his arms, then followed him in.

"It's gonna be close!" Hoagie yelled from the pilot seat as the door slammed shut.

Trent lowered Kuk into her seat, but she didn't let go.

"It's alright, Kuki. You're safe now."

Kuki release him, allowing him to straighten up. She dragged her sleeve across her face, then smiled. "I know."

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. accelerated suddenly, sending Trent stumbling off balance. He caught the edge of his seat, and pulled himself in.

The view outside the windows was a blur of blinding flashes as they sped out of the hangar. The banging of debris banging against the hull was drowned out by the roar of the engines being pushed to their limits. Sparks exploded from various instruments throughout the craft. Numbuh 2 bellowed at the top of his longs, pushing the pedal to the metal with all his might.

Then there was open space.

They had cleared out just in time.

* * *

Rachel sank in her chair, shielding her face with her hands. Numbuh 1 wiped the sweat from his brow. The pilot let out a nice, long sigh of relief. Kuki had procured some bandages and was wrapping up her left leg just above the knee. Numbuh 4 dropped his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. by his chair, and looked to his left to meet Numbuh 5's gaze. The two promptly burst into a fit of laughter. The rest of the operatives gradually joined in.

Trent slouched against the window. Everyone was safe, and they were all in high spirits. Also, the adrenaline rush had subsided. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take a nap.

"Good job, guys," Rachel said once the delirium had died down. "And... thank you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Sector V managed to pull off an impossible rescue."

Abby tipped the bill of her hat downward in an old-fashioned salute.

Numbuh 1 spun his seat around and leaned in toward Rachel, his composure back to his usual seriousness. "So, what were you saying? About the teenagers?"

Trent rubbed his eyes, then straightened up. The moment of respite was nice, but now it was back to business.

"Right." Rachel straightened up as well, her usual air of authority returning. "The teenagers. It's not them. At least, it's not their plan. I... I don't know exactly."

"You're not making sense. What do you mean?"

Rachel gazed out the window a moment before answering. "I don't believe this was a simple kidnap attempt. I heard them mention their 'sponsor' when they threw us in those cells." She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "They're working for someone."

Numbuh 1pondered this news for a moment. "Do you have any idea what they wanted you for?"

"None."

"Hmm... What about him? Could he have been the target?"

Trent glanced to the back of the bus at the mention of Numbuh 08, having forgotten he was there. The boy was sitting in the corner, arms crossed, eyes closed, either asleep or just ignoring his cohorts.

"They couldn't have known he was with me. The teenagers intended to destroy my transport, so they took him as a hostage, too. That's all."

Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow. "Numbuh 60 said you were returning from a fieldtrip."

She shook her head. "That was just a cover story. I was at one of our secret research facilities, doing a routine inspection. That's why _he's_ with me." There was a definite sharpness in her voice when she referred to the boy. "We were on our way up to Moonbase to grab some materials."

"You mentioned earlier he was helping with a project. What-"

"It's classified. Regardless, it's nothing that the teens or their 'sponsor' would be interested in."

Trent stared at Numbuh 08 over his shoulder. He could've sworn he heard a scoff, but he didn't see the boy move or open his eyes. No one else noticed, so he shrugged it off.

Numbuh 1 straightened up. "Still, the question remains: why did they come after you?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Maybe it was to try and mix us up," Numbuh 2 suggested from the front. "You know, get us all disorganized while they take advantage and attack Moonbase!"

"Kick us while we're down!" Numbuh 4 growled, balling his fists. "Takin' all the cheap shots they can!"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, watching him throw punches at the air as he fantasized of revenge. "I don't think so. The attack on Moonbase must have been a decoy. Why else would they _keep _our forces from leaving, and _still_ throw themselves against our defenses? They must have known they couldn't break through!"

"Maybe they didn't, and we just kicked their sorry butts 'cause they can't handle the KND!"

"While I admire you faith in our forces, Numbuh 4, I just don't think that's the case. Your team has disrupted their plan this time, but whoever's behind this won't quit after just one attempt."

"Just got word from Moonbase," Numbuh 2 announced to his passengers. "The teenage fleet was successfully repelled and is in full retreat. They report no structural damage and no serious casualties."

Numbuh 1 rotating his seat back to its forward-facing position. "That's good news. We'll get this mess figured out once we're back on friendly turf."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** The plot thickens! Kinda. Ish. Meh.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review if you have a moment.**

**- Marty**


	6. The Only Easy Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Did my best to get this chapter done quickly. I wanna get this story done, so I can go back to concentrating on the main series. Though I have already started working on the sequel to _Storms, Solace, And Sleepovers_.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE ONLY EASY DAY...**

* * *

The door to the Moonbase bridge flew open, and in stepped Rachel, flanked by Trent and most of Sector V. (Kuki was sent to the medical ward, and Numbuh 4 accompanied her.) Three medics chased after her, but she waved them off.

"I told you, I'm fine! Go check someone else!" The head nurse huffed. She motioned for the other two to do the same, and they moved on to their next patients. Several operatives around the bridge were being attended to for various injuries, from bruised knees to bumps on their heads to small cuts. But, as Numbuh 2 had reported earlier, no one was badly hurt.

The entourage marched across the bridge to the master command console, where a red-haired girl was frowning at a band-aid on the back of her hand. The girl glanced up at them, and her face immediately hardened. She tucked her hair behind her ears before donning her helmet, which exhibited the number 86 in the center.

"Miss Supreme Leader, sir! It's a relief to see you back safe!"

"At ease, Numbuh 86. You okay?"

"Just a scratch. Didn't even notice it till the medics patched it up."

Rachel smiled. She stepped passed Numbuh 86, gazing at the Earth outside the glass dome. "What's your report on the attack, Numbuh 86?"

"Sir! Just before your transport was attacked, our sensors picked up a large number of unknown contacts approachin'! We tried to warn you, but couldn't reach yah in time! Before we knew it, there were teenagers everywhere! We recalled all our ships, and called for reinforcements from Arctic Base and all available Sectors! It was a close fight at first, but we held out until help arrived! As for your recovery, Numbuh 60 reported he already had a team on it."

Trent looked the girl up and down. Her report was very audible and well-practiced. When she finished, she continued staring at the back of Rachel's head. While that could have been simple professionalism, Trent couldn't shake the feeling she didn't want to acknowledge him or the others. Or maybe just him. How could he know?

"Is Numbuh 60 still here?"

"Negative. He and the other ships from Arctic Base pursued the teenagers. Unfortunately, accordin' to his last report said, the cowards split up. They all managed to evade capture."

Rachel spun around. "Very well. We have reason to believe the attack fleet was just a decoy. I'll fill you in in a moment. Numbuh 81?"

Trent popped to attention. "Yes, ma'am? Um, sir?"

"I'm not going to require a report from you for this. Continue your work with Sector V."

"Yes, sir!"

She approached the Sector V operatives. "Thank you again for your bravery today, team. Once again, you have my gratitude. Please pass that along to Numbuhs 3 and 4."

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Will do, Numbuh 362. What are your orders for us now?"

"Your orders are to return to your treehouse and enjoy some down time." She smiled. "It'll likely be some time before we know our next move. This may be something big. If so, I'll most certainly need to you all at the top of your game. So relax while you can. I'll be in touch."

The group saluted in near-unison.

"Dismissed."

* * *

As soon as they had stepped off the bridge, the group began buzzing with excitement.

"Numbuh 5 can dig those orders. We gonna head on back soon?"

"Not yet," Nigel replied. "I've got some business to take care of before we leave. Anyway, we can't leave until Numbuh 3 is dismissed from the medical wing."

"Well, I'm gonna go on back to the bus," Numbuh 2 said. "After _expertly_ pulling us outta the frying pan like that, I wanna make sure there's nothing more than scratches in the paint before we take off again."

"Numbuh 5's gonna go with ace here. You comin', Numbuh 81?"

"I, uh... I think I'm gonna go check on Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Alright, then. See you all back at the ship."

* * *

The route to the medical wing of Moonbase was indicated by several signs, making it easy to find. Trent managed to find his way there without getting lost.

The whole place was bustling with activity. Medical personnel roving around in Scrubs, kids waiting for assistance, even a number of operatives receiving on-the-spot treatment for minor wounds incurred in the recent battle. There was a reception desk, but the line was incredibly long. Trent reckoned he'd sooner find his friends on his own. He picked a direction, and headed off in it.

As he wandered down the long hallway, he peaked through the windows of each room he passed. Yes, he was searching for Kuki, but he was also interested to see what kind of patients were admitted here. Occasionally, the occupants of a room would be hidden behind drawn blinds. He figured none of them were his destination; Kuki's injuries seemed very minor, and that degree of privacy was usually only practiced for the more severe cases. He hoped he was right.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

Well, that was easy. Though that was the first time he had heard it, Kuki's shrieking was unmistakable. And he wasn't too surprised when he heard a certain Australian respond, "What?! What'd I say?" He traced the sounds of their dispute to a room on the right. Inside, Kuki and Wally were facing off, both looking quite frustrated. For whatever reason, Kuki was wielding both of her shoes.

"I could have been trapped in a fiery explosion in space, and you're _yelling at me_ for getting hurt? What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm just sayin', you should be more careful on these missions!" Numbuh 4 retorted, taking a step back as Kuki transferred one of her shoes to her right hand. His fists were clenched, though Trent doubted he had any hostile intentions.

"_Ugh!_ You can be a real _jerk_ sometimes, Wally!"

"And you're a stinkin' _moron_! You-" The first shoe smacked him square in the forehead. He stumbled back, bringing his hands up in an attempt to shield himself from further assault. "_Ow!_ What do yah think-"

Kuki arched her arm back, readying the next volley. Numbuh 4 let out a sort of yelp as he stumbled for the exit. Trent stepped out of the way as the boy reached the threshold, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the shoe that came soaring after him. It nailed him in the back of his cranium, knocking him to the ground. Numbuh 4 got to his feet, warned Trent to be careful, and walked off, grumbling under his breath.

Trent glanced at Kuki's shoe, which he had caught when it ricocheted off of Numbuh4's head, and then poked his head into the room. Kuki was now sitting on the edge of the bed, glowering at her feet, still holding her remaining shoe. He noticing the bandage on her left leg had been replaced with a clean, proper wrapping. Considering her zeal moments before, he figured she wasn't in any real pain.

Should he just leave her alone? Why should he? He hadn't done anything to provoke her. And, perhaps it was wishful thinking, but the idea popped into his head that she needed something-or _someone_-to cheer her up. As her friend, he couldn't just let her be upset! Yeah, that was his reasoning! Also, he didn't want to be attacked later for stealing her shoe.

"Um... Numbuh 3? Kuki?"

She looked up, then shot her gaze back to the floor. She closed her eyes, squeezing the edge of the mattress as she took a deep breath. When she looked up again, her usual cheery disposition had returned. "Hi, Trent."

Trent approached with caution. A smile flashed across his lips as he presented her shoe. "You alright?"

She accepted his offering. "Yeahhh. Wally's just being a meanyface again. It's no big deal."

"Is he mean to you often?" Trent asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She didn't answer immediately, seemingly distracted by putting her shoes on. "Sometimes. He doesn't mean to be, it's just how he is." She looked over at him. Her smile seemed to brighten. "Really, it's no biggie. He'll apologize later. Well, probably not... But that's just Wally."

Though Trent wasn't sure if he agreed with her, he returned her smile. "So, how's your leg?"

"Oh, I'm fine now! I got a scrape, but that will heal in no time!" She lowered her voice and turned her gaze to the floor. "I guess my legs just went numb while I was under that pipe. And I... panicked."

Trent noticed the pink tint appearing on her cheeks. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no, i-it's okay. It was a scary situation. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

Her gaze went from the floor to her feet, then to the door, and then to Trent. "Thanks, Trent. Now, hold still!"

"Um, what?"

She leaned in. Her eyes narrowed. Trent could feel her breath brush against his chin. She pursed her lips. Then, without warning, she leapt off the bed and stepped over to the bedside table. "You need to get that cleaned up before it gets infected!"

Confused-and with his heart almost pounding out of his chest-he checked himself for wounds. There were none on his body, but he found a sensitive spot just behind his right eye. "Huh. Yeah, good idea," he said, pulling his hand away and checking his fingers. He wasn't worried; if no one had noticed his injury before then, it obviously wasn't serious. Still, it stung when Kuki sterilized it with the disinfectant-soaked cotton ball. He grimaced, but kept quiet. Once the wound was nice and clean, she applied a large band-aid.

"All done!" She grabbed his hand and tugged on it, encouraging him back to his feet. He grinned as he slid off the bed, expecting her to say something else. She didn't. Instead, he found himself standing toe to toe with her, her hand still entwined with his. His grin began to slip away as she gazed into his eyes. He began to lose himself in hers. She had such pretty eyes. They looked just like-

Trent snapped back to reality first, quickly looking around the room and clearing his throat. Was it getting warmer in there?

_That was weird... how long were we standing there?_

Kuki came back right after him, blushing and looking around and clearing her throat in a similar fashion. They both realized they were still holding the others hand and hastily withdrew, chuckling nervously.

"Well! Uhh... I guess we should get back to the ship. Numbuh 362 ordered us to hang out at the treehouse while we wait for further orders."

"Heh, okay."

* * *

Trent and Kuki were the last to make it back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They could see that Numbuh 2 was still doing his inspection of underside. Numbuh 5 was leaning against the side, talking to him as he worked. She smiled at them as they approached. "Glad to see you up and walkin', Numbuh 3. You had Numbuh 5 a little concerned earlier."

"Thanks! So, when are we leaving?"

"Right now!" Hoagie emerged from underneath the transport. "Everyone else is already inside. So, if you'll kindly take your seats, we'll be on our way. Please note the captain has lit the 'Fasten Seatbelts ' sign during takeoff."

Numbuh 5 shook her head as she stepped onboard. Moments later, they were homeworld-bound at full speed.

* * *

"I donno about you guys," Numbuh 4 pronounced as he spun his chair around to face the others, "but I think I'll start off my time off with a big bowl of ice cream and glue my face the TV! I do believe the big wrestlin' match is startin' in an hour!"

"Sounds good to me!" Numbuh 2 agreed, turning in his seat to face his enthused friend. "The Mighty Masher is gonna _pulverize_ the Titanic Thrasher!"

"What?! No way! The Thrasher's unbeatable!"

"We'll see about that," the pilot goaded. He turned his gaze over to Numbuh 5, who had taken the seat directly behind him. "Care to join me? I'll even get your ice cream for you."

"Heh, it's a date," she teased. He whirled back around in his chair. Trent could have sworn he saw blushing.

"I think I'll start by working on recalibrating the defense system," Numbuh 1 thought aloud. "There's a slight-but noticeable-lag in communications between the central console and the outer-"

"Man, you need to _relax_," Numbuh 5 shouted over him, rolling her eyes. "Abby's gonna be enjoying this R&R time to that _max!_ And she recommends you do the same!"

"But-"

"No buts! Numbuh 362 _ordered_ us to, and Abby quotes, 'enjoy some down time.' So loosen up, yah nut! _That's_ your current mission!"

Numbuh 1 slumped in his chair. Trent had never seen another kid so adamant to work through their free time before.

"Well, _I'm_ gonna spend some quality time with my new Fuzzy Botan Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki squealed. "He arrived two days ago, and I still haven't introduced him to his new family yet!"

"That thing's weird, girl."

"Naw! Maybe a little. But he's still adorable!"

Trent smiled at the team's conversation. He closed his eyes, and kicked off his break with a nap. He fell asleep right away.

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aaand there that is.**

**Cheers, **

**- Marty**


	7. Is Actually Today

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Okay, sorry for the delay with this one. Since the last chapter, I've learned how to draw on my computer. And I've been having a lotta fun with it. Naturally, I'm not much good at it, but I don't care. It's fun. lol Anyway, I made an attempt to draw Trent. Check the top of my profile for the link. As for the rest, I post my stuff over at the KND Fan Forum, the link to which is also at the top of my profile. I know I have a DeviantArt account (for some reason), maybe I should figure out the login...**

**Right. The story. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ...IS ACTUALLY TODAY**

* * *

Two days had passed since Numbuh 362 ordered Sector V to take some mandatory leisure time at their treehouse. The operatives spent the last couple of days with their feet up the only way they knew how: by sleeping in till lunch and eating copious of sweets. Trent, on the other hand, had spent most of the time in his room.

Speaking of his room, it was now furnished to his liking: the floor was now covered by navy blue carpet, matching his hoodie; a huge screen was mounted on the wall opposite the window wall; a large green sofa facing said screen; bookshelves lined the wall on either side of the door, though they were mostly empty. He had moved his dressers to the same wall as his bed.

As he was only using one of the dressers for his clothes, he had converted the other into a small armory. Each drawer contained various objects to be used as spare parts. Next to it, a table and chair made up his workbench. Numbuh 2 had offered to share his own workbench, but Trent declined; he preferred to work in his own environment. Plus, you can never know when you might need a gun. That was the same reason he slept with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. under his pillow. It wasn't paranoia, it was preparedness.

Trent wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he admired his work. _A job well done, if I do say so myself. I think I'll go celebrate with a soda._

* * *

Over the past few days, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 had spent most of their waking moments playing video games in the TV room. Every time Trent raided the kitchen, there they were. Either the others were avoiding them, or Trent simply hadn't seen them. In fact, he hadn't seen any of the others at all. That happens when you shut yourself in your room all day.

Trent's eyes shot between the boys and the kitchen. He could easily grab some food and slip back to his room unnoticed-that had worked for him so far. They did sound like they were having fun, though. Judging from the shouts, Numbuh 2 was winning whatever they were playing. Maybe he could watch for a while. That could be fun.

He strode up to the couch. Next to him, Numbuh 2 bore a determined smile. Numbuh 4, on the other hand, looked positively irate, standing up on the middle cushion as he mashed away on his controller.

"Numbuh 81," Hoagie greeted without breaking his concentration on the TV. "Haven't seen you since we got back. Been working on something in your room?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"That's cool. Ha! No way you'll take me down with just rockets!"

"So... Watcha guys playin'?"

"Modern Warfield: Opposing Force. Wanna jump in after this round?"

"I, uh, I don't wanna intrude on you guys."

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, Trent. Is it cool if I call you Trent, by the way?"

"Oh, uh, sure! That's totally cool! Well, I'm gonna grab a soda. You want anything, Numbuh 4?"

"Call me 'Wally,' mate. And yeah, I'll take a soda!"

"A-alright. Wally. What about you, Numbuh 2?"

"Hoagie. Save yourself a trip and just grab a pack of 'em."

"Alright, cool. Be right back."

"AW, C'MON! HOW DID THAT NOT DESTROY YOU?! THAT WAS A LOAD OF-"

As he crossed the threshold into the kitchen, a smile spread across Trent's face.

_They invited me to play video games! Me! Maybe this will be my chance to make some new friends! That'd be really cool. The only person who's really talked to me since I got here is Kuki. Speaking of, I wonder what she's up to right now..._

He stepped back into the room at the right moment to see Wally fall back onto his cushion. Trent heard him grumble something under his breath.

"Aw, c'mon, Wally. You woulda had me if my airstrike hadn't hit when it did. You didn't lose by _that _much!"

"I know! And you can bet that won't happen again!" He dismounted the couch. "I'll plug up your controller, mate."

Trent claimed the remaining cushion as Wally returned to his. Trent handed Wally a soda, then tossed one to Hoagie over the blonde's head. He grabbed one for himself last. They each popped their cans open, raised them up in a silent toast, and took a large gulp.

"Ahhh... Right!" A sinister grin sprawled Wally's face. "You two ready to get your butts handed to yah?"

Hoagie snickered. "Oh, I'm ready. But it's not _my_ butt that's gonna get kicked around!"

Both boys glanced over at Trent. He glanced back. Then he mimicked their grins. "What? _My_ butt is untouchable." And with the, the match began.

"So. Trent."

Trent didn't look away from the screen. He had to concentrate. "Yeah, Nu-uh, Hoagie?"

There was a pause every time a new person spoke. The game took priority; their conversation was secondary. "Numbuh 5 told me a little bit about you; what you did before the KND."

"Uh-huuuh?"

"I gotta be honest, you don't really strike me as much of a fighter."

"None taken."

"I... What?"

"What? What'd you say?"

"I said, I gotta be honest-"

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, you started your own organization?"

"It's... more of a club, really. I don't like telling others what to do."

"Do they ever follow your orders?"

"I never have much to say."

"But do they listen to you?"

"I... I guess they do. Or did."

"Is bullying really that big of a problem where you're from? I mean, if there's a faction of kids that exists just to stand up to bullies..."

"That's just how it started. Anyway, it's gotten better. I think."

"Isn't there a sector near there?"

"Eh, it's kinda close. Kinda far. But they're always out of the area on missions, or fighting adults. At any rate, none of its members attend school near mine."

"Oh. So... you guys didn't get much help from the Kids Next Door, then?"

"No. But we knew you guys had bigger battles to fight."

"That's not the point. The Kids Next Door isn't here to help the kids we decide are in _enough_ trouble; it's here to help _all_ kids in _any_ trouble. Unfortunately, some people forget that."

"Maybe some people just aren't suited for the job."

"Ha! Maybe not! That's why you're here now, isn't it?"

"Oi! Enough yappin'! All this talkin' is throwin' me off!"

"Actually, _I'm_ the one throwin' you off. The roof, that is."

Hoagie snorted. "Atta boy, Trent!"

* * *

Soda cans, candy wrappers, and empty chip bags covered the vicinity of the couch. By this point, all of the boys' faces were sore from laughing. Wally was particularly pink from his venting. They had no idea how long they had been playing for, nor did they care.

"Dude!" Trent cried, wiping a tear from his eye, "Hoagie! What was _that?_ You came outta nowhere! That was _awesome!_"

"Oh, you noticed, did you? Dear boy, it shouldn't surprise you what I can do. After all, I _am_ the best."

"_Really_ now?" Trent took a swig of his soda. Mocking Hoagie's suave tone, he added, "So you getting your butt kicked all those other games was just for show?"

"It gets lonely at the top. I like to give the less-fortunate a chance to know what it feels like being awesome."

"How gracious of you." The two boys cackled.

"Come _on_, Wally! You take _forever_ to set up this game!"

"Hey! It takes a minute to get everything just right! I'll have it ready before you can count to Q!"

"Only you can count to Q, Wally."

Trent downed the last of his soda, smirking as his companions bickered. He crushed the empty can in his grip and tossed it at the small pile accumulating underneath the TV. How much of that pile was his doing? It was _at least_... uh... well, he couldn't be sure. Though he was positive most of the empty chip bags were from him. An odd sense of pride in the sheer amount of junk food he'd consumed welled up inside him. Or maybe that was indigestion.

A yawn took Trent by surprise. He glanced around for a wall clock. When he found one, his eyes widened. "Well, uh, I think I'm done for the night."

"_What?_ Now I gotta set this up for just _two_ players! Argh!"

Hoagie chuckled. "Alright. Thanks for gaming with us! It was a blast!"

"Thank _you_ for letting me join in. See yah tomorrow, guys."

* * *

There was a lot of empty hallway between the TV room and Trent's. The sounds of jets and explosions and Australian-accented bellowing were now quite distant. By the time he passed Numbuh 5's room, his own footsteps had become the loudest noise. It was relaxing, in a way. He could feel his eyelids were beginning to droop.

The large "81" painted across the door marked his destination. He stopped to admire it. For some reason, it brought a smile to his lips. His smile gave way to a yawn, and he entered his room.

Since he hadn't expected to spend the entire afternoon playing video games, he had left his lights on. This proved convenient, as the daylight he left behind was nowhere to be found. Stumbling through the dark was never fun, even if there wasn't much in the room for him to trip on. He liked it that way, though. It felt homely to him. The carpet, the book shelves, the person out on the balcony, the sofa. The TV was pretty fancy, but-

Wait.

Trent stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. There was a _person_ outside on his balcony. _Why_ was there a person on his balcony? They were leaning on the railing, facing away from him. All he could see was long black hair, black leggings, green socks-

"Oh..."

He looked around. No one else was around. What should he do? Should he walk up and make casual conversation? Pretend her being there wasn't strange at all? Maybe he should get defensive about being in his room without permission. Nah, that wouldn't lead anywhere good. What if he just went to bed without acknowledging her at all? Would she still be there in the morning? What, was she some kind of weirdo?!

He took a deep breath, and took steps forward. He would do what he always did when he was unsure about a situation: he'd wing it.

The glass door slid open without so much as a squeak. His guest didn't even notice.

"It's, uh... it's pretty nice out here tonight, isn't it?"

Kuki spun around. She stared at him wide-eyed, pressing against the railing and grasping it with both hands. "Heh, sorry. I knocked. You didn't answer. I poked my head in. Saw the balcony. Just wanted to see how the view is from here..." She broke eye contact, opting to stare at the deck.

"Well? How is it?"

Her gaze returned to his. She saw his smile, and her own slowly spread across her lips. "I think it's great. Come and look."

Trent strode up next to her. The realization that he hadn't actually checked out the view from the balcony yet hit him as he gazed out into the night. Below him, rows of empty roads dotted by streetlights spanned the landscape, reaching for the horizon. The sky was black, except for a patch of grey where the moon was doing its best to break through the clouds.

"I watched the sunset from here. It was really pretty."

"I'll take your word for it. Wait, sunset? How long have you been out here?"

Kuki looked away. "Um... I don't know. Hey, what's that?" She stepped over to the corner of the balcony. She was blocking his view, but Trent knew she was referring to a large flower pot. "Are you growing something?"

"I guess we'll find out. I've never grown anything before."

"What is it?"

"It's a... a... uh..."

"You don't know?"

"No, I do! I just can't pronounce it. Really long. Starts with a 'C'-"

"A chrysanthemum!"

"Yeah. That. Chrith... Chrath..."

"Chrysanthemum."

"Chrithan... Criminal...

" Chrysanthemum."

"Corinthian."

"Okay, repeat after me: Chris."

"Chris."

"An."

"An."

"The."

"The."

"Mum."

"Mum."

"Chrysanthemum."

"Coliseum."

Kuki blinked. "Anyway, I love chrysanthemums! What are you growing it for?"

Trent's cheeks began to burn. He turned away from the light, pretending to study the darkened landscape. "It was a gift. From a friend. Who loves flowers. Gave me the seed to plant after I left. This is the first place I've been where it could actually... you know, _survive_. I know my post here is temporary, but... it seems as good a place as any."

Kuki appeared next to him. "I'll take care of it while you're gone! I mean, if you don't mind."

Trent grinned, though he kept his face in the shadows. "You don't have to."

"Of course I don't! But I would like to!"

"I... I'd appreciate that, Kuki."

"Awesome! I'll find somewhere to keep it so it can still get enough sunlight."

"What's wrong with right there?"

"Well, the only where to get here is to come through your room..."

"It's okay. I trust you won't mess with my stuff or anything."

"You... trust me?"

Trent met her gaze. "Yeah... I do."

Kuki glanced at the flower pot, then back to him. She was beaming. "Good! I trust you, too!"

Was it getting warmer again?

"Sooo... why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I... I just wanted to thank you again. For saving me yesterday."

Trent furrowed his brow. She waited in his room since the sun was up to say something she had already said? He wasn't the most experienced people person, but that didn't quite add up in his head.

"You're... uh, welcome... Is that _really_ what's on your mind?"

"Weeellllll... No. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course! I'd have freaked out about you being in my room if not." He smirked, hoping she didn't hate him for that nearly as much as he did.

Her smile did seem to brighten a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's true..."

_I'm lucky she's nice enough to laugh at bad jokes... I wonder if she practices that with Numbuh 2..._

"Um... did you watch the wrestling match the other day?"

"No. Did you?"

"No..." She was avoiding his gaze. He looked into her eyes, as if they might give him a hint. After a moment, she took a deep breath. "It's... it's Numbuh 4. Wally."

A chilly breeze caught them off guard. Kuki wrapped her arms around herself. Trent didn't mind it, but he wanted to be considerate. "Uh, why don't we talk inside? We can sit on the sofa, if you'd like." She nodded and hurried inside. Trent smirked, taking his time closing the door behind them.

Kuki had stopped to examine the large screen. "You have your own TV?! Lucky!"

"What, you guys aren't allowed to have TVs in your rooms?"

"I mean, I _can_, but where would I get one?"

"Can't help you there. That one was surplus from the Moonbase. "

"Wow! They just gave it to you? Just to watch cartoons and stuff?"

"Well... um, yeah. Just to watch cartoons. And stuff."

Trent parked himself on the middle cushion. To his surprise, Kuki hopped up onto the very same cushion. He placed his hands in his lap to avoid potentially accidentally touching hers, though they were just barely not rubbing shoulders as it was. She didn't seem to think much of it. She just stared straight ahead at the wall.

"So, I guess you heard our argument the other day. On Moonbase." She spoke just above a whisper, as if trying to not disturb someone sleeping nearby. She began tapping her shoes together. Was she thinking? Gathering her nerves? Maybe just thinking? Maybe waiting for him to say something? Nothing sounded like a question, so he didn't answer.

The two watched her feet until she finally continued. "It's nothing new. Either he's mean, or he starts to be nice, but ends up being mean. Whenever I try to just talk to him... Even if I try to do something nice for him, he always just calls me names or something."

Trent kept waiting for a question to pop up, but it wasn't happening. So, he decided to go out on a limb. "Kuki, stop." She looked up at him, and he could see her eyes were watering. His train of thought totally derailed. She was really upset, wasn't she? Had she said anything about this to anyone before? Was he the first to hear this? Was she aware of how close she was to him? Not that he minded-oh, right, he was about to say something. "I... I really don't think he means anything by it. I mean, everyone in your sector is close, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're my best friends, including Wally. But... why does he have to be that way?"

"Well, I haven't been around him all that much yet. He does get pretty defensive, though. And when someone's defensive, they don't usually think about what's coming out of their mouth. I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt you, he just... he doesn't think about it. That's my guess, anyway. I donno. You know him better than I do."

Her gaze dropped away, but Trent kept staring into her eyes. When she spoke, her words came slow. "So... you think he's just... being defensive?"

"I said it's _possible_."

"But.. he's my friend! Why... why would he feel like he needs to protect himself from me?!" She raised her head. The tears in her eyes were on the verge of escaping. "What can I do to make him stop, Trent?! Or help him stop? Or... something! I don't like it! I don't want him to be mean to me anymore! I just want to be able to talk... and... and..." She sniffed, turning away to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

Yeah, she was pretty distraught about this. Trent wracked his brain, though he knew he didn't have the answer she was looking for. He opened his mouth, hoping something-anything-would come out. But nothing did. She looked away, her gaze dropping to her feet. _That_ certainly didn't help.

It was time to go out on another limb.

Trent grasped her hand through her sleeve. His palm alone covered the back of hers. The material of her shirt was soft, and he could feel her warmth through it. She raised her head to look at his hand, then up to his eyes. He felt her fingers close around his. Adrenaline shot through his system.

"Look. I don't know why he does what he does. Heck, most of the time, I donno why I do what _I_ do. But I do know that you're my friend. And I hate seeing you sad."

"Why's that?"

"Well... To be honest, you're pretty terrible at it. I've been sad before myself, and it just does not suit you."

Kuki burst out laughing. Probably more than the joke really deserved. But it worked. Trent smirked. "That's better! See? You're a lot better at that."

She smiled up at him, trying to stifle her laughter. "So, I shouldn't be sad because I'm bad at it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What if... what if I practiced? I bet I could get really good at it."

"Right, and I'll just go ahead and practice my toast for my next tea party with Wally."

The pair broke into a fit of laugher. Kuki squeezed his fingers. He hesitated, then responded in turn. Once he did, she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He tensed, but then felt... relaxed. Comfortable. After a moment, he pressed his cheek against her soft, silky hair. He couldn't rationalize what was happening, but... it felt right.

The laughter subsided. For what seemed like forever, the two simply sat there, basking in each other's company. It was-at least for one of them-the happiest moment in a long, long time.

"Thanks, Trent," Kuki whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

Trent couldn't help but smile. "Maybe there's a good reason after all."

She giggled, straightening up and yawning. "Well, it's getting late..." She lowered herself off the couch. "And I'm getting sleepy. So..."

He got to his feet. She turned to face him, and he saw she her cheeks were as red as his undoubtedly were. "Yeah. Uh, I'm getting pretty sleepy, too."

The two strode over to the exit. The door hissed open. She stepped through over the threshold, then spun around to face him. Trent was just about to wish her goodnight when she leapt forward and embraced him. He froze, startled. By the time he could move again, she had stepped back.

"Good night, Trent." She twisted around, and off she went.

"Uh... Good... G'night. Kuki."

Trent leaned out of the doorway, intent on watching Kuki until she disappeared from view. Instead, his attention was drawn to Numbuh 5, who was standing just outside of her own room. She seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. Still, he couldn't drop the dumbstruck smirk from his face. Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow, glanced back down the hallway, and then resumed watching him.

"What?"

She just shook her head, turning and disappearing into her room.

_What was _that_ all about?_

* * *

**_A/N:_**** This was the first chapter I really reworked. The setup's a bit different, the scene with Hoagie & Wally got extended with a lot more dialog, and Kuki's scene was rewritten. The opener is still a bit weak, but that's why I kept it short. I figure anyone who's still with me at this point will get past it without much issue. So, thanks for that. lol**

**Don't forget to review if you have a moment! **

** - Marty**


End file.
